


A Wish Gone Wrong

by JarJenMish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, F/M, John Winchester - Freeform, Mary Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarJenMish/pseuds/JarJenMish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reference to Season 2, Episode 20: What Is and What Should Never Be. <br/>-Facing a djinn may not always be as perfect as it should be. -</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wish Gone Wrong

“Are you sure Sam, a djinn? Grants wishes and all?” You asked.

“Yes I suppose.” 

“How do you think he does it? Just grant your wish and-.” You started asking excitedly. 

“How you think he get’s paid..obviously he feeds on the wisher.” Sam cut you off.

“Well..where can we find him?

“Ruins. It has to be big and all.” Dean says over the phone.

“I saw something back there, Ima go take a look.”

“No, come get us first.” Sam said.

“I’m sure it’s nothing..I’ll just go.” You finished talking and hanged up the phone. You turned around and drove a couple minutes back until you stopped at an abandoned factory. 

Everything seemed to be just fine. You passed a couple of old and rusty rooms, putting your weapon back in it’s place since you noticed nothing looked odd. Until you heard a noise behind you. You turned around, still leaving your weapon in it’s place, letting the odd freaky tattooed guy hold you upon the wall with his bright blue glowing hand.

***

“She took my baby Sam!” 

“The police is looking for us Dean. I don’t think it would have been a good idea to have two fugitives around asking questions.” 

“We should have gotten her another car then!” Dean whinned.

“She should have been here by now. We should head over there.” Sam grunted. “She sure seemed excited about this.”

***

You woke up in a really comfortable bed to the sound of thunder. You turned looking for a light to lit when you felt a warm body next to you. Turning the other way you found a lamp. You uncovered the body next to you.

You shuffled him until he woke up, “Y/N what the hell?”

“Dean? Dean!” You yelled surprised to see him in the same bed with you.

“Baby what’s wrong?” A sleepy and confused Dean sat up.

“What?” You asked shocked, since when does he call you baby or for that matter why are you guys in the same bed.

“What time is it?” He asked, stretching his arm to grab his cellphone, “It’s three in the morning go back to sleep.” He turned and lifted the sheets all the way covering his face. You waited a couple minutes until his breathing was even and he was sound asleep. 

A strange home, a strange feeling, that’s when you reality hit you. The djinn, that’s what happened. Walking around the apartment you saw pictures of you and Dean at the beach, at some family parties, at your wedding. Okay seriously what the hell? At a barbeque with Dean’s family. Your parents at the altar with you. 

You reached for your phone and dialed Sam’s number. It rang three, four times and then it went to voicemail. You dialed again, again and again. Seventh call, that’s what it took for him to answer. 

“Hello?” A sleepy Sam picked up.

“Sam, oh thank God you picked up.” You said, relief feeling your body.

“Y/N what’s wrong? Are you guys alright?” Sam’s panic was sensible.

“Yea I am fine, we’re fine.”

“Is Dean not home again?”

“He’s here Sam, but the djinn-.” 

“He’s been drinking? You know how stressed he is lately Y/N. Go back to bed and come see me in the morning.” Sam says and then ends the call. 

You went to the room again, grabbed your shoes and some car keys. As soon as you were outside you sounded the alarm seeing a gray  Dodge Challenger light up. You walked towards it and took off to your parents house. 

***

You knocked three times before the door was opened. “Dad?” You quickly pushed the door all the way open and hugged your father. 

“It almost four in the morning, what are you doing here at this hour?”

“How is this possible?” You asked still hugging him.

“Don’t tell me that bastard..didn’t come home again.” He reproached. 

“Who Dean?”He nodded. “Oh no, he’s home.” 

“Honey what’s wrong?” You heard someone come down the stairs.

“Mom, is that you?” 

“It’s me, why are you here? What’s wrong? Is it Dean again?” She asked. 

“Why does everybody keep asking me that?” 

“You don’t remember how he-” your dad starts to say before your mom gives him a small punch on his lower stomach. 

“What’s going on?” You mom asked again. 

“Can I.. Can I just stay here?” You asked.

“Of course, get some rest if you aren’t planning on going home.” She says. You look at them one more time and brought them into a hug.

“I’ve missed you guys so much.” You say burring your face between them.

“You just saw us yesterday darling.” You can hear your mom say before she pulls away and closes the door. “Get some rest will you? We’ll talk at a more appropriate time.” Your dad kisses your forehead as they both turn around to leave. You follow them up to your old bedroom, inside you see that everything is as how you left it some time ago. 

***

“What happened?”

“Please stop asking that.” You mentioned and turned to get the sugar from the booth behind you. There you saw a small boy dressed in gray. Your eyes widen and you eyed him from top to bottom noticing his pale skin and dark circles around his eyes. You blinked a couple times and then noticed he wasn’t there anymore. It’s probably lack of sleep you thought. 

“Why are we meeting here?” Sam asked as he eyed the diner. “Jess has an appointment later, they tells us if it’s a girl or a boy today.” 

“I have no idea where you live. You’re having a baby?”

“What do you mean? Yes for about 6 months now” 

“Did we see each other yesterday?” You ask. 

“No I haven’t seen you since the incident with Dean.” Sam says with a puzzling expression. “Are you sure everything is fine? Are you on something?”

“The djinn, that what it is.” You whispered to yourself, then turn to Sam with a big bright smile, “Forget it Sam. I have a husband that needs my attention.”

You left a very confused Sam at the diner and headed to  _ your _ house. The closer you got the happier you felt. You couldn’t believe that your wish had come true. Nothing seemed to be wrong. Your parents were alive, Sam’s parents were alive too, he was going to be a dad and he looked genuinely happy and you were married to Dean Winchester. Life couldn’t get any better than this. 

You decided to leave the djinn behind and take control of this new life, this new chance to make things right. You were outside your home and saw the Impala on the driveway, you parked right next to it and took a deep breath before stepping out.

“Dean?” 

“In here!” He yelled. You followed his voice and it led to an office-looking-like room. 

“What you doing?” You smiled. 

“Work, what else? Where were you?” He asked without looking up at you. 

“Parents.” You stated and walked to him. You pulled the rolling chair back and straddled his lap as soon as there was enough room between him and the desk. You took his face in your hands and kissed him. He gasped and you took that a chance to explore his mouth. The kiss was sweet and passionate, better than you had imagined. Both of you stayed trapped in the kiss until he scooted back in need of air.

“So things are back to normal now?” Dean panted.

“What happened with us?” You asked wanting to know why everyone kept saying that something was wrong. This was suppose to be good, your wish came true. 

“Oh we’re playing it like that?” He grinned and attacked your mouth one more time. He stood, holding you up you put your legs around him while he threw papers of the desk. Once it was clear he sat you there and pulled your shirt off. Losing no time you reached down and popped the button of his jeans. 

Dean massaged your breast while you worked on getting rid of his jeans and his boxers. You pushed him off for a few seconds so you could help him remove the rest of your clothing. You looked at him, his perfect golden skin, his freckles, his muscles, he was perfect. Desperately you pulled him towards you again and kissed him passionately, biting his lower lip and getting a rough moan from him. 

“Dean.” You moaned and he quickly position himself in between your legs. 

“I don’t know what I was looking for in someone else if all I want is you.” he whispered.

“What?” You asked surprised by his comment. But then he moved his head down and focused his mouth on your right nipple, biting and sucking. You lost all focus and pressed into him letting Dean take you to a place you were yet to discover.

***

“We should go meet up with Sam.” You yelled from the kitchen.

“Sam? Why?” Dean responded.

“What do you mean why?” 

“It’s not like he’s  going to be super excited to see me.” 

“You guy’s don’t talk?” 

“Y/N. You know we don’t. Not since that thing.” He said.

***

“What’s going on Sam?” You spoke through the bluetooth on your ear.

“Did something happen to you? You’re memory is a little-” 

“Samuel! Just tell me what the hell is going on! Maybe yea, my memory is a little fussy so why don’t you remind me.” You yelled. 

“Look it’s not my place Y/N. Talk to Dean. I’m sure he wouldn’t like me talking to you about Lisa. 

“Lisa?” You asked as you waited at a red light. “Sam you need to-” You stopped talking as you saw that same small, pale skin boy dressed in gray. “I’ll call you back Sam.” You hanged up and turned to eye behind your car so you could reverse and park. As soon as you were parked you stepped out of the car and started walking towards the young boy. 

You crossed the street without looking both ways and were startled by a red car as the person inside honked. You quickly gave a few steps back and let the car go by. You eyed the other side of the street looking for the boy but he was no longer there. 

 

***

As soon as you got home you went straight for anything that gave you a clue of what the hell was going on. This was suppose to be a new chance to get things straight but everywhere you turned there was something, someone putting Dean on the spot. In order to fix it, in order to start enjoying this opportunity you needed to figure out what happened between the two of you. 

You did everything you knew how to do. You checked his computer, any files around the house. You tracked his cellphone, you checked all the locations he has been in for the past two months. There was a house not so far from your home where he spent various afternoons and surprisingly the tracker read that at this moment Dean was there. You grabbed a notepad and jotted down the address. 

Twenty minutes later you were outside a one story white house where the impala was parked in the driveway. You drove a couple houses away parking behind a blue van deciding to watch the outside before taking action. A couple of minutes pass by and your only plan in to knock and find out who lives there. Just before you stepped out of the car the front door opened. 

You saw a small pretty dark hair girl come out holding a what seemed like a six or seven year old boy. She had a green duffel bag, which you automatically knew it was Dean’s, in her left hand. She placed it on the cement floor next to the impala. 

Two minutes later you see Dean coming through the door with a brown carton box. He opened the trunk and place the box and duffel bag inside. Watching the Dean kneel down and as he said something to the boy. Then he stood shuffled the boy’s dark hair and faced the girl who was now holding the little boy again. 

You turned in your seat waiting for Dean to make a move and leave but instead he hugged the girl and you could see him wiping tears of her cheeks. You watched intently before turning on the  engine getting ready to leave. You looked back one more time and saw as Dean lifted her face to his and kissed her. You felt your heart break as anger took over you. 

You drove off, with tears in your eyes wanting to get as far as possible from all this. Your life was suppose to be perfect. All you wanted was to be with Dean, to have your family, for the WInchesters to be happy and here you were feeling worse than ever. The djinn, the better life; it was all a fraud. This was a wish gone wrong. You needed a way out and you needed it now.

***

**_Reality_ **

_ “Sammy I think I found something!” Dean was yelling across the factory as he picked up your flashlight. _

_ “Great Dean. We need her not her flashlight.” Sammy said annoyingly. _

_ “Dammit she should have waited for us.” An angry Dean walked across the rooms checking and double checking for any sign of you.  _

_ “Dean. Dean! Did you hear that?” Sam asked as a shuffling noise crossed the factory.  _

_ “Yea.” Was all Dean said before he started walking toward it. Both of the brothers made their way to the center of the factory. They both stood still as a tattooed man, the djinn they inferred, changed full blood bags into empty ones. They did their telepathical talk and accorded in a plan. Sam ran out distracting the genie while Dean attacked and stabbed it with a silver knife dipped in lambs blood.  _

_ As soon as the djinn was dead on the floor Dean ran towards you, who was currently were hanging and connected with a blood bag. He quickly made work of the ropes holding you and the needle sucking your blood while Sam checked the other two bodies.  _

_ “She should be awake Sammy. He’s dead.” Dean panted. _

_ “It doesn’t work like that Dean. She’s still under the possession. She needs to do it on her own.” Sam said with a low murmur.  _

_ “There must be something we can do Sammy.” The hurt in Dean’s voice was palpable. _

_ “There isn’t Dean.”  _

_ “African dream root!” Dean exclaimed.  _

_ “We are out Dean, we used the last of it with Bobby.” Sam mentioned. “We can go and ask-.” _

_ “Yea, you do that Sam. I’ll stay here. Just hurry.” Dean interrupted. _

***

You had everything ready. You visited your parents one last time. Met Mary and John Winchester, you met Jess and found out that her and Sam were having a girl. They seemed to have a perfect life but deep down you always knew that it was all a lie. You wanted to believe that the genie could grant you your wish but everything was wrong. 

In real life you and Dean couldn’t be together, he didn’t like you like that. But there was one thing you could always rely on out there, you three were a family. Dean and Sam were some codependents sons of bitches but they love it eachother. No matter how much they hurt each other they always found a way back to being brothers.Not like here that they didn’t even speak. 

You had the silver knife dipped in lambs blood now you just needed to get to that old abandoned factory and find that djinn so you could get out of here. There was no chance in hell you were going to be able to see Dean again after what you saw earlier. He had another family. No matter how much you thought about it there was no explanation of why things ended like this. 

***

After a five hour drive you finally arrived to your destination. That abandoned factory was exactly how it was before the djinn attacked you. You parked right outside taking the knife with you, this time ready for attack. You walked through the empty dark hallways looking for anything suspicious. 

Five minutes later of walking around and not finding anything you were about to give up when you heard a noise coming from back. You started walking carefully watching your surroundings. The noises led you to what looked like it could have been a conference room. You watched closely as three different bodies were hanging, connected to what looked like blood bags. 

Walking closer to each body you saw that the man was already dead but the smaller figure twitched as soon as you got close. You inspected the body and saw the resemblance to that little boy you thought you were hallucinating. You quickly brought him down and set him on the floor. As you were about to turn the other body to face you, you heard Dean’s voice. 

“Don’t do it Y/N.” He said. You turned you face only, so you watch as he got closer and then saw how your parents, Jess and the other three Winchesters appeared out of thin air. 

“All you wanted was for our boys to be happy.” You heard John Winchester say. “We,” He held Mary’s hand, “We are here, we are alive.”

“So are we darling,” You turned to look at your mom. “Stay here with us, let’s live that life that we couldn’t live out there.” 

“I have everything all I ever wanted Y/N. I have Jess, I’m in law school, I’m going to have a baby girl.” Sam said as he got closer to you. “Stay here and let me enjoy this new opportunity  _ you _ have given us.”

“Sammy, none of this..none of it is what I wanted. My parents are here, your parents are here but look what happened to us.” You said as you gripped the body that was still hanging.

“We can fix everything Y/N. Stay.” Dean stretched his hand for you to take.

“You have another family.” You gritted.

“All you wanted was for me to be happy, to have what I wanted, what I deserved and you knew since the beginning that women are my weakness, but I promise you I can change. Stay, stay here with me Y/N.” Dean uttered.

“I...I-”You turned the body you were currently holding and a gasp escaped your mouth as you saw that it was you. A pale-almost-dead version of you was staring right at you with tears and blood on her face. “I’m sorry mom, dad.” Was all you said before stabbing your own body realising that was the only way out, out of this wish gone wrong. 

**Reality**

“I’m sorry Dean.” You could hear Sam say. 

“Sammy.” Dean replied. You felt his warm body next to yours but as much as you tried to open your eyes you couldn’t. 

“We should get out of here Dean, she doesn’t have much time.” Sam said as he trailed his fingers on your neck right where the pulse is.

“Y/N. You have to fight this. Fight this for you, for us.” He hugged you impossibly closer to him and you felt a tear roll over your cheek. “You can hear me?” He asked more to himself than to you. He wiped the tear away and leaned over to whisper in your ear, “I love you. I’ve had for a long time.” 

Your fingers twitched and Dean immediately held your hand. “Dean we have to move. Now.” Sam said. 

“No Sammy. Look.” Dean pointed at your entwined hands. You were grasping his hand tight against yours. A couple seconds, that felt like minutes, you were gasping for air, your body shivering and your eyes blinking heavily. “Y/N!” Dean cried out as he pressed his lips to your forehead. 

“Dean.”You breathed out. 

“I got you, I got you. We’re going to get you out of here I promise.” Dean babbled. 

***

“You want to tell us what happened?” Sam asked.

“Sammy, right now it’s not the time.” Dean said while he sat next to you in the bed.

“The hell it isn’t Dean.” Sam glared. “She knew better. She shouldn’t have gone alone.”

“Sammy.” Dean growled.

“You know I’m right here.” You said. 

“You don’t have to-” Dean started.

“Dean, I do. I just wanted... I don’t know to see a change. It was stupid I know.”

“A change?” Dean accused.

“My parents were there Dean, Mary and John were there too. Sammy was having a baby with Jessica. And we..you…” You whimpered and let a few tears lose. 

“We what?” Dean asked curious, all anger gone.

“How did you get out?” Sam asked as he pulled a chair close. 

“There was this boy, he was small and looked dead-ish. He appeared a couple of times before me. I thought I was hallucinating, lack of sleep of something. And then I found his body in the abandoned factory.” You rushed.

“Yea, we saw him. He.. he didn’t make it.” Sam said sadly.

“It was supposed to be perfect wasn’t it?” You asked.

“I guess so.” Dean mentioned. “Was it not as perfect as you wanted it? Your parents were there, Sam had Jess, we had our parents...was I there?” He asked

“We ...you.. I guess you were happy too.” 

“You guess?” He mocked.

“You had more than one girl Dean, I’m sure you were more than okay.” You said with a pinch of anger and pain in your tone. 

“Is that what you think makes me happy, women?” 

“Is it not?” You scolded. 

“Um...I think I’m going to head out for a while.” Sam stood and walked to the door.

“Y/N-.”

“We don’t have to do this Dean. I know I have no right to say anything about what you like or don’t.”

“You don’t understand. I want to be with-” You interrupted him.

“In my perfect life we were married.” Dean smiled at you. “But you cheated on me.” You added and saw the clear hurt in his expression. 

“You think that all those one night stands are what make me happy?” He asked. 

“Dean-” You started but stopped as his lips met yours. You stayed still for a minute making sure that the kiss was actually happening. He licked your lips and you gasped giving him the chance to explore your mouth. After a couple more seconds the two separated in need of air.

“I only want you.” Dean breathed out. “Only you.” He kissed you again and you realised that maybe you were wrong. He was after all those women because maybe, just maybe he didn’t have you. 


End file.
